Wishes
by Himetarou Ai
Summary: Jika diberi permintaan, apa yang akan Rukia minta? RnR
1. Dream?

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Wishes © Himetarou Ai

Rated : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Warning : GaJe, OOC, aneh, typos, abal

* * *

Hari ini lagi-lagi dijalani Rukia dengan datar. Bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, berangkat sekolah, kerja part time di sebuah cafe, pulang, mengerjakan tugas, lalu tidur. Gadis itu selalu melakukan kegiatan itu dari hari senin sampai sabtu. Lalu pada hari minggu ia akan kerja part time dua kali atau sekedar membantu tetangga flat yang membutuhkan pertolongan Rukia.

Jangan salahkan Rukia kalau ia harus bekerja sebegitu banyaknya dan tidak ada waktu santai. Ia sendiri saja terkadang ingin menyerah dan bunuh diri. Orang mana yang akan tahan hidup sendiri dan mengatur semuanya sendiri dalam umur yang masih muda?

Kedua orang tuanya sudah lebih dahulu menyusul sewaktu ia masih berumur 10 tahun. 4 tahun setelah itu, kakaknya ikut mengikuti orang tua Rukia. Untunglah harta warisan dari orang tua Rukia cukup banyak. Sejumlah uang+sebuah mobil+seunit rumah yang diwariskan –rumah dan mobil sudah ia jual.

"Senna-san, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Rukia seraya keluar dari cafe.

Dengan dibalut mantel tebal, rasanya belum cukup untuk menghambat dinginnya udara di musim gugur ini. Rukia mempercepat langkahnya menuju flat yang pastinya lebih hangat dan nyaman.

Walaupun wajahnya yang sekarang tanpa ekspresi, tapi hati didalamnya jauh berbeda dengan wajah Rukia. Rasanya ingin dia menjerit sekarang, melampiaskan semua masalah yang melekat ditubuh mungil Rukia.

Masalah kehidupan Rukia yang begitu pelik. Tabungan masa depannya yang semakin menipis, teman-teman yang semakin menjauhinya –karena dituduh mengambil pacar orang lain–, dan juga pacarnya sendiri yang selingkuh dengan primadonna sekolah.

Rasanya ia ingin mati sekarang.

Rukia yang sedang asik berdebat dengan otaknya, tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah kios aksesoris. Entah apa yang membuat Rukia berhenti, seakan ada déjà vu. Matanya melihat satu persatu aksesoris dan menghiraukan dompet domo-kun-nya yang menjerit karena menipis.

"Nona, silahkan pilih yang mana." Ujar nenek-nenek yang sepertinya penjaga kios itu pada Rukia. Rukia yang merasa tidak dipanggil, hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan nenek itu. "Bagaimana kalau ini? Pasti sangat cocok untukmu."

Nenek itu menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan matahari sebagai liontinnya. Kalung yang sangat sederhana tapi terkesan mewah. Semua orang yang melihat kalung itu pasti tergiur untuk memilikinya, termasuk Rukia.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelinya. Itu pasti mahal." Balas Rukia. Nenek bersanggul itu tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu dibayar, ini untukmu." Nenek itu masih saja tersenyum. Rukia terlihat ragu untuk mengambil kalung itu. "Ambillah."

"Tapi-" belum sempat Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Nenek itu menggenggam tangan Rukia dan meletakkan kalung itu di telapak tangannya.

"Sudah, ambil saja."

"Ah, arigatou, nek." Rukia membungkukan badannya sedikit lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Gelap.

Hanya gelap yang diterima oleh mata violet Rukia. Ketakutan mulai menghinggapi Rukia. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlagi kemana saja asalkan terbebas dari tempat ini.

Untung usahanya tidak sia-sia. Matanya akhirnya menerima secuil cahaya. Tidak ragu lagi, Rukia mengarahkan kakinya menuju cahaya.

Padang rumput.

Kali ini, matanya menangkap pandang rumput yang luas dengan sebuah pohon rindang. Sejauh mata memandang hanya padang rumput ini yang terlihat –kecuali pohon.

"Kalau kau diberi tiga keinginan, apa yang akan kau minta?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah. Tidak ada. Tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali Kuchiki Rukia. Bulu kuduknya terasa meremang. "Si.. siapa ka.. kau!"

"Kalau kau diberi tiga keinginan, apa yang akan kau minta?"

"Pertama, a.. aku ingin diberi kekayaan dan kehidupan yang sempurna–"

"Kau ternyata matre."

Rukia tidak membalas tanggapan 'orang' yang menanyakan hal yang aneh padanya. "Ke.. kedua aku ingin diberi kebahagiaan seumur hidupku–"

"Semua manusia memang ingin seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi Rukia tidak membalas perkataan'nya "Ketiga a..aku ingin ada lelaki yang mencintaiku seumur hidup, tampan, setia, cerdas, ah pokoknya lebih baik dari si Tuan Shiba Kaien –mantan Rukia!"

Emosi Rukia meluap-luap. Dadanya kembang kempis. Rukia kembali kesal kalau mengingat kembali bagaimana brengseknya Shiba Kaien itu. Ingin sekali Rukia membotakkan rambut kebanggaannya dan memotong bibir tipis pria yang sudah seenaknya mengumbar janji palsu.

Tiba-tiba saja didepannya ia melihat Otou-san, Okaa-san dan Onii-san kesayangannya. Mereka tersenyum lembut pada Rukia. Bahkan Otou-san-nya yang terkenal dingin itu pun tersenyum hangat.

"Rukia." ucap perempuan berambut hitam yang kenal Rukia sebagai Okaa-san-nya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Rasa rindu meledak begitu saja di hati Rukia. Air mata bahagia keluar dari kedua mata violet. Dengan senyum yang lebar, gadis itu berlari menuju tempat Kaa-san. Kedua tangannya ia buka lebar-lebar, bersiap untuk memeluk ibunya itu.

Hilang.

Mereka hilang. Keluarga yang sangat dirindukan Rukia menghilang tiba-tiba, bersamaan dengan angin hangat yang berhembus dipadang rumput itu.

Kaki Rukia terasa lemas, ia jatuh terduduk di rumput itu. Air mata masih saja tumpah dari kedua violet. Kedua tangan Rukia menggenggam rumput disampingnya. Angin berhembus dengan pelan, seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan Rukia.

"Otou-san... Kaa-san... Nii-san..."

.

.

KRIIIIIINGGGG!

Suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga berbunyi. Dengan malas, gadis berusia 16 tahun itu bangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya mencari-cari jam weker yang ada disamping futonnya.

07.00 a.m

"AKU TERLAMBAT!" Teriak Rukia kencang begitu mengetahui jam bekernya berbunyi pukul 7. Ia langsung melesat mandi. Selesai mandi ia berpakaian dan berangkat sekolah. Rukia tidak memperdulikan lagi futonnya yang belum dilipat dan perut yang berdisko. Yang ia fikirkan hanya satu:

Bagaimana caranya supaya ia tidak terlambat.

Baru ia keluar dari area flat-nya, sebuah mobil mahal+mewah+mengkilap terparkir rapi di depan pagar. Oh lihatlah, itu adalah mobil Mercedes McLaren SLR Rukia! Mercedes! Tidak semua orang punya mobil itu Rukia!

Semua orang berbisik melihat Rukia. Gadis itu terlihat bingung. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar bisikan ibu-ibu yang tertangkap telinganya.

"Anak itu beruntung ya, udah dapat undian yang totalnya 2 milyar, terus jadi kekasih jutawan muda nan tampan lagi! Benar-benar beruntung dia."

"Iya! Tapi kasihan juga dia, orang tuanya dan kakaknya sudah meninggal sudah cukup lama. Mungkin ini hadiah yang diberikan Kami-sama padanya. Ia benar-benar sabar ya!"

Selanjutnya ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Tapi... tunggu! Apa kata ibu-ibu itu tadi?

Rukia...

Undian... 2 milyar?

Kekekasih... jutawan muda nan tampan?

Rukia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ini! Otaknya dipompa sedemikian keras agar mengerti ini dari gosipan ibu-ibu tadi. Oh sepertinya virus menyerang otak Rukia karena perutnya berdisko ria.

Ah, nanti saja. Yang penting bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak terlambat berangkat sekolah.

Jarak Rukia antara mobil mewah itu semakin dekat. Seorang pria dengan rambut raven dan berkacamata menyambut Rukia dengan senyuman kecil.

"25 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi. Kalau tidak sekarang, kau nanti akan terlambat." Ucap pria itu.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba

Ungkapan itulah yang paling tepat sekarang. Kalau ia tetap meneruskan perjalanannya ke sekolah dengan naik kereta yang memakan waktu 20 menit dan jalan kaki 5 menit, sudah pasti ia akan terlambat. Kalau naik mobil, pasti tidak akan terlambat.

"Ah baiklah." Jawab Rukia yang langsung masuk.

.

.

"Ano..."

"Uryuu Ishida."

"Ah ya, Ishida-san. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau pernah ikut undian dengan hadiah 500 juta?"

Alis Rukia bertaut, wajahnya tampak berpikir. "Aku pernah ikut, tapi itu sudah cukup lama. Dan kalau tidak salah pemenangnya sudah diumumkan."

"Dan kau tidak tahu kalau ternyata pemenangnya belum diumumkan dan ditunda dengan menambah nominal hadiah hingga 2 milyar?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping. "Dan apa maksudnya menjadi kekasih... ah aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan sepertinya kau tidak tahu juga kalau pemenangnya adalah wanita muda yang masih single akan menjadi pacarnya?"

Rukia semakin lesu. "Tidak."

Mobil Mercedes yang dibawa Ishida berhenti pelan-pelan tepat di depan gerbang Sekolah Rukia. Karakura Senior High School. Sekolah yang berisi anak-anak berotak encer dan berkantong tebal.

"Arigatou, Ishida-san. Ngomong-ngomong, orang yang jadi kekasihku seperti apa ya?"

"Dia stoberi berambut jeruk. Pulang sekolah nanti, kau akan aku jemput lalu kau akan dinner dengan stoberi berambut jeruk itu. Sampai jumpa." Ishida pergi begitu saja bersama si Mercedes.

Gadis itu mulai masuk menuju kelasnya. Koridor yang dilewati Rukia terasa begitu sesak. Tentu saja sesak kalau mereka yang ada diluar berbisik sambil melihat ke arah Rukia atau istilah lainnya membicarakan Rukia.

"Jadi si Kuchiki itu mencari mangsa lagi ya? Sudah cukup Kaien yang jadi korbannya, jangan sampai ada yang lain lagi."

"Aku dengar, yang jadi pacarnya sekarang itu orang yang jauh lebih kaya daripada Kaien. Seorang Kurosaki loh!"

"Hah! Kurosaki?"

"Iya! Katanya..."

Rukia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Hari ini sudah 2 kali ia mendengar obrolan orang lain tentang Rukia. Setidaknya obrolan ibu-ibu tadi lebih baik daripada para wanita bermake up tebal.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengantarkannya dengan selamat kan Ishida?" tanya seorang pria berambut orange entah kepada siapa, mungkin pada handphone-nya yang menempel ditelinga.

'Sudah kulakukan sesuai permintaanmu, Jeruk.' Kali ini terdengar suara yang berasal dari ponselnya.

"Terima kasih, Ishida." Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya pria orange itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sudah berapa bulan istrimu itu?"

Suara dari sebrang sana terkekeh. 'Belum sampai 1 bulan, kalau tidak salah baru 3 minggu. Memangnya kenapa, Ichi? Kau iri, huh?'

"Mungkin iya. Tapi sepertinya, tak lama lagi aku akan menyusulmu." Jemari lentiknya menyentuh kaca bening yang menampakkan pemandangan Karakura. Bibir tipisnya kini berhiasi seringaian bak penjahat kelas kakap.

'Heh? Apa maksudmu?'

"Sepertinya temanku yang memiliki IQ tinggi ini sudah mulai bodoh agaknya." Ejek pria berambut orange.

'HEI! APA MAKSUDMU JE– Tuut... Tuut...'

Tangannya yang memegang handphone itu sekarang sudah berada disaku, sedangkan ponsel itu diatas sebuah meja. Seringaian terpampang jelas di bibirnya. Mata hazel indah hanya terpusat pada satu titik, Karakura Senior High School.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kurosaki Rukia," Lagi-lagi pria orange itu memperlihatkan seriangaian yang menawan –menurut salah satu majalah di Karakura. "Nama yang cocok."

.

.

"Hah~" desahan yang sudah keluar entah berapa kali dari mulut Rukia terdengar. Dengan enggan, Rukia menggerakkan kakinya menuju tempat kerja part time-nya. Wajah putihnya terlihat kusut, bertanda ia sangat kesal sekarang.

Gara-gara mimpi itu, ia bangun terlambat, kelaparan karena belum sarapan, tidak bisa menyerap ilmu yang diberikan guru, hampir ketiduran dipelajaran guru yang killer, kesandung tali sepatu sendiri dan menubruk orang yang berada didepannya.

Mungkin, Rukia terlalu banyak menonton Princess and Angel yang tayang baru-baru ini, sampai-sampai memimpikan hal yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal itu.

Tapi bagaimana kalau yang diminta Rukia terwujud? Walau diwujudkan dalam artian yang berbeda dengan apa dalam bayangannya.

"Ck, sial!" teriak Rukia dalam hati.

Baru sampai di depan gerbang Karakura SHS, sebuah mobil sport Mercedes McLaren SLR yang mengantarkan Rukia tadi terparkir dengan rapi. Tampak pula seorang pria yang dikenalnya adalah Uryuu Ishida berada disisi lain mobil itu.

Rukia ingin menghampiri pria itu kalau saja ia tidak mengingat ada kerja part time. Tapi, begitu melihat mata Ishida yang begitu tajam melihatnya, niat untuk menghasilkan uang ia tunda.

"Kau lama sekali, si jeruk itu bisa marah kalau kau terlambat." Ucap Ishida sambil memasuki mobil Mercy miliknya. "Hei, kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Rukia yang asik bergelut dengan dunianya tiba-tiba tersadar. "Eh? Apa?" balasnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau sebaiknya masuk kalau kau tidak mau besok aku jadi mayat." Melihat ada raut penolakkan dari Rukia, Ishida menambahkan "Tidak ada tapi."

"Baiklah, Ishida-san."

Lagi-lagi, hening menyelimuti mereka. Ishida terlihat serius pada jalanan di depannya, sedangkan Rukia kembali bergelut dengan fikirannya.

Bagaimana kalau pacar –yang belum diakui– Rukia berbentuk seperti stoberi dan berkepala orange seperti yang Ishida bilang?

Bagaimana kalau pacar Rukia ternyata om-om duda anak 10? Atau yang mempunyai cincin batu permata di ke-sepuluh jarinya lalu memegang cerutu di sela-sela jari?

Bagaimana kalau...

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" teriak Rukia dalam hati sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat sehingga menarik perhatian Ishida yang menjadi 'supir' untuk sementara. "Tapi kata ibu-ibu tadi, dia orang yang muda dan juga tampan."

"Hah~" Rukia mendesah dengan keras lagi. Otak Rukia yang memang cerdas itu kembali berfikir.

Bagaimana kalau kejadian yang aneh sekarang berkaitan dengan mimpi terkutuk itu?

"Hah~" Rukia lagi-lagi mendesah. Ishida yang disebelahnya menggelengkan kepala, ini sudah yang ke 2 kalinya Rukia mendesah dan itu sungguh membosankan.

CKIT!

"Kuchiki, diluar nanti ada pelayan yang akan mengarahkanmu. Kau ikuti saja dia. Kalau kau menolak lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada pelayan-pelayan itu." Ucap Ishida panjang lebar. Rukia mengangguk pasrah lalu keluar dari mobil keluaran Mercedes itu.

Rukia yang masih memakai pakaian seragam Karakura SHS berdiam diri ditempatnya. Mata violet indahnya menjelajahi gedung mewah yang ada didepan. Hanya satu yang ia tahu sekarang.

Rukia berada didepan sebuah hotel bintang kejora –ups.. bintang lima bernama Vior.

Dua orang wanita memakai pakaian yang sama membungkuk sedikit. "Kuchiki-san, mari ikuti kami."

Dengan enggan, Rukia mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam Hotel Vior. Koridor demi koridor ia lewati. Jauh. Rukia merasa sudah cukup jauh berjalan saat ini. Dan akhirnya, ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna merah.

"Kuchiki-san, sekarang anda akan 'disiapkan' dulu. Nanti malam, saya akan menjemput anda untuk menemui Ichigo-sama. Permisi." Terang salah satu dari pelayan itu.

Rukia yang mendengarnya sedikit berkidik, apa maksud 'disiapkan' tadi? Ah mungkin saja...

Tidak mungkin, pikir Rukia dalam hati. Lebih baik berfikiran positif daripada memikirkan kemungkinan yang tidak-tidak kan?

.

.

Seorang gadis keluar dari sebuah ruangan bersama dua orang wanita. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun merah yang hanya mencapai setengah pahanya. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai. Wajahnya yang manis, diberi lipglos merah bak artis hollywood. Make up diwajahnya dibuat senatural mungkin. Kakinya yang jenjang –tetapi pendek– terpasang high heels silver.

Perfect, mungkin hanya kata itu yang tepat untuk mewakili penampilan gadis itu. Tapi, dari raut wajahnya, tampak sekali kalau ia sedang bingung, kesal, dan sebagainya.

Mata violet menangkap pria dengan warna rambut yang mencolok –orange. Wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba terasa memanas melihat seperti apa pria yang ada dihadapannya.

Surai yang orange menyala. Mata hazel yang terkesan dingin tapi hangat bersamaan. Keperawakan yang tinggi. Wajah yang tampan. Badan yang proposional. Rahang yang tegas membuat pria itu terkesan dewasa.

Jatuh cinta? Terlalu berlebih. Terpesona lebih tepatnya.

Tunggu!

Rukia merasa pernah melihat rambut dan mata itu. Tapi kapan dan dimana?

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu, Kuchiki?" pria bersurai orange mengeluarkan suara merdunya. Seringaian tipis terpampang jelas di bibir manusia stoberi.

Stoberi...

Jeruk...

Stoberi...

Jeruk...

Stoberi...

Kurosaki Ichigo...

"KAU?"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Halo, saya bawa fanfic baru. Thanks yang udah mau baca. Yang berkenan, silahkan review. Lovelovelove3

SEE YA! ^^


	2. Marry Me!

Surai yang orange menyala. Mata hazel yang terkesan dingin tapi hangat bersamaan. Keperawakan yang tinggi. Wajah yang tampan. Badan yang proposional. Rahang yang tegas membuat pria itu terkesan dewasa.

Jatuh cinta? Terlalu berlebih. Terpesona lebih tepatnya.

Tunggu!

Rukia merasa pernah melihat rambut dan mata itu. Tapi kapan dan dimana?

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu, Kuchiki?" pria bersurai orange mengeluarkan suara merdunya. Seringaian tipis terpampang jelas di bibir manusia stoberi.

Stoberi...

Jeruk...

Stoberi...

Jeruk...

Stoberi...

Kurosaki Ichigo...

"KAU?"

**Disclaimer : Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Wishes Himetarou Ai  
**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : GaJe, OOC, aneh, AU, feeling ga nyampe  
**

"KAU?" Rukia berteriak dengan kencang. Mata violetnya membulat lebar. Degup jantungnya yang semula seperti jogging, sekarang seperti lari sprint. Cepat. Otak jeniusnya bekerja bagai mesin titanic. Wajah Rukia yang sebelumnya tenang-tenang saja, kini sedikit pucat. Sedikit.

Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan Rukia. Tatapan mereka yang seakan menguliti itu membuat Rukia benar-benar gerah. Menjadi pusat perhatian memang bukan keahlian Rukia. Sebulir keringat keluar dari dahinya. Untungnya, tidak banyak.

_Bodoh kau Rukia! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya dari tadi!_

Pria stoberi berambut jeruk itu kembali menampakkan seringaian seksi. "Ada apa, Kuchiki?" Tanya Ichigo memasang wajah polosnya sambil tetap berseringai ria.

Rukia menenangkan dirinya sejenak dan kembali melangkah. Hatinya berkali-kali berkomat-kamit mengucapkan segala kalimat yang ia punya untuk menstabilkan dirinya.

Tenang...

Tenang...

Tenang...

Sepertinya mantra yang diucapkan Kuchiki terakhir itu benar-benar mujarab. Dirinya sudah kembali tenang sekarang. Walau tidak bisa disangkal ia sedikit gugup. Bukan Rukia kalau ia akan gagap jika gugup.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kuchiki-san?" tanya pria bersurai orange sedikit berbasa-basi. "Ah ya, kita belum sempat berkenalan, mana mungkin kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo. "Tentu saja kabarku baik. Kuharap kau juga begitu."

Seorang pelayan meletakkan beberapa hidangan pembuka diatas meja. Perhatian Rukia agak terbagi karena itu.

"Sesuai yang kau harapkan, Kuchiki." Mata hazel Ichigo menatap lurus ke arah mata Rukia. "Mengenai hadiah undian itu, aku serahkan pada Ishida. Nah sekarang tentangmu."

Rukia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Sebelumnya maaf kalau aku seenaknya padamu. Sungguh, itu bukan aku yang ingin, tapi si baka oyaji itu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu dariku."

Apakah ini berarti...

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat pelan. Tangan kanannya mencubit tangan kiri. Berharap ini hanya mimpi dan segera berakhir. Tetapi yang didapatkan Rukia adalah rasa sakit. Dan itu berarti ini bukan mimpi.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

DEG

Oh Kami-sama, apa yang barusan Rukia duga ternyata terjadi.

Seorang Kurosaki melamar Kuchiki terakhir!

"Aaa–"

"Aku anggap itu iya." Sambung Ichigo cepat.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna beserta suami dan anak cucu mereka tidak berpihak padamu untuk sekarang, Rukia..

"Hei, aku kan belum bilang 'iya'! Lagipula, umurku masih 16 tahun dan masih sekolah!" tolak Rukia dengan keras.

"Dua bulan lagi, kau 'kan akan lulus dan seminggu setelah itu kita menikah. Menjelang itu kita akan tunangan dulu. Tentang pertunangan, aku sudah mengatur semuanya dan lusa kita bertunangan." Ucap Ichigo tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Rukia –gadisnya.

Wajah Rukia sekarang memerah, menahan amarah yang siap muntah seperti gunung meletus kapan saja. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan dress mahalnya yang menjadi korban. Poor Rukia's dress.

Gadis itu meraih gelas anggur-nya. Rukia lupa kalau ia belum cukup umur untuk minum anggur. Diteguknya isi gelas itu sampai ludes. Tapi tetap saja, kobaran api kemarahan masih menyala. Semakin menyala kala pria di depannya semakin berkata-kata.

"Setelah kita menikah, kau harus cepat punya anak, lalu–"

BYUUR!

Rukia memuntahkan anggurnya yang sudah hampir mencapai perut. Untung saja dressnya masih selamat, tetapi tidak dengan wajah wajah tampan Ichigo. Wajah itu sekarang belepotan anggur yang dicampur dengan sedikit air liur Rukia. Poor Ichigo.

"HEI TUAN KUROSAKI YANG TERHORMAT, kalau kau menikahi aku hanya ingin MENDAPATKAN ANAK, lebih baik kau nikahi saja sapi perah yang siap menerima 'sodokkan' darimu. Persetan dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Aku pergi, permisi!" teriak Rukia meluap-luap.

Rukia tidak peduli lagi jika sekarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian atau apapun itu. Ia masih punya harga diri untuk menentukan masa depannya dan Rukia **bukan murahan**.

Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan, gadis Kuchiki itu keluar, tidak memperdulikan seringaian Ichigo yang semakin lebar. Beberapa pelayan yang ada disana menahan tawa mereka. Mereka seperti melihat drama sinetron yang biasanya ada di layar kaca menjadi nyata.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, Kuchiki, tetapi pertunangan dan pernikahan tetap akan dilaksanakan. Bersiaplah." Ujar Ichigo.

"TERSERAH!"

.

.

Disinilah Rukia, disebuah taman kota yang gelap dan sepi. Setelah 'adegan' pergi dari sang calon tunangan, Rukia pergi ke sini. Angin malam dengan mudahnya menusuk kulit Rukia yang hanya dibalut gaun tidak berlengan dan mencapai pertengahan pahanya.

Rambut Rukia yang sebelumnya rapi dengan make up bagai Selena Gomez (?) kini hancur, untung saja high heelsnya masih aman-aman saja. Salahkan Rukia yang berlari menembus kerumunan orang dan pakaian yang _enggak maching beudh _dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Alhasil, Rukia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hhh..." ini entah yang keberapa kalinya Rukia mendesah. Kejadian yang _enggak Rukia nyangka banget_ terjadi.

Mulai dari diberi kalung gratisan, mimpi aneh, dapat undian yang nominalnya 'WOW', diantar dengan mobil yang bahkan Rukia tidak pernah berani mimpikan, mengenakan dress yang pastinya mahal, makan di restoran bintang kejora –sanking banyaknya bintang, bertemu dengan –err... Ichigo, dan pernyataan pria orange itu.

Pernyataan yang berupa lamaran.

"Argh! Oh Kami-sama!" Teriak Rukia frustasi. Beginilah Rukia kalau otaknya kacau, penampilannya ikut kacau juga. Serasi yah..

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti!" Jerit Rukia yang membuat burung hantu di dahan melirik ke arahnya. "Kenapa aku mesti menjalani nasib seperti ini? Aku... tidak mau menikah muda... Hiks hiks..." Air mata Rukia mulai turun perlahan.

Oh jadi ini sebabnya, **Rukia belum mau kawin muda**. Tapi bagus dong kawin muda, berbeda daripada yang lain serta berbeda dengan Kaien.

"Aku tidak mau punya anak cepat-cepat... hiks... hiks..." Rukia menarik cairan dari hidungnya perlahan. "Aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan si stoberi dengan kepala jeruk."

Maaf Rukia, tetapi Dewi Fortuna sedang sibuk bersama suaminya, sehingga tidak mendengar permintaanmu.

Lagipula yang ini harus digaris bawahi bahwa, calon tunangan dan suami Rukia adalah seorang Kurosaki, sementara Rukia hanya seorang gadis konyol yang tidak punya apa-apa.

Ironis bukan?

Kurosaki adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya. Mereka kaya harta, kaya senyum, kaya ramah, kaya pintar, kaya pahala, kaya dosa, serta kaya(k) manusia(?). Yang jelas, mereka punya segalanya.

Tapi itu juga salah satu ke-_matching_-an dari mereka. Ada yang bilang kalau saling berlawanan itu adalah bumbu kecocokan. Yah seperti, Rukia miskin, Ichigo kaya. Rukia pendek, Ichigo tinggi. Rukia punya rambut gelap, Ichigo rambut berwarna terang. Rukia cantik, Ichigo... keren. Pokoknya klop banget! Itu yang sering muncul di iklan makanan yang berhubungan dengan cokelat.

Ada satu yang author lupa, sebelumnya **Ichigo punya hubungan dengan Rukia**...

Dan itulah salah satu yang membuat Rukia kesal. "Huwaaa! Kenapa mesti Ichigo!"

... tapi hubungan itu **rahasia** atau lebih tepatnya hanya Ichigo, Rukia, beberapa teman mereka, dan author tentunya.

.

.

Hari ini tepat hari dimana Rukia-menjadi-milik-seorang-makhluk –yaitu sang Ichi-kun tercinta. Kini Rukia berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya dengan Ichigo yang berbaring di atas. Tangan Rukia ia lipat di depan dada dan menatap Ichigo dengan garang. Sedangkan pria itu masih setia memasang seringaian sejak pesta pertunangan hingga sekarang.

"Kau, kepala orange, enyah dari kamarku!" teriak Rukia seraya menunjuk pintu yang tertutup. "Kau sudah dapat kamar sendiri, kenapa mesti di sini juga?"

"Aku mau tidur dengan tu-na-ngan-ku."

"EH? Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau!"

Ichigo perlahan mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju Rukia. Gadis itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya selanjutnya dan semakin yakin karena Ichigo memasang wajah mesumnya.

DUK

Dan Rukia terjebak di antara makhluk –Rukia tidak mau bilang manusia– dan dinding serta di penjara oleh tangan jelek dengan kulit kasar.

'Kalau Chappy sih tidak apa-apa' pikir Rukia.

Perlahan Ichigo memajukan wajahnya dan berhenti di telinga Rukia. Merasakan udara menghangat di area telinganya mau tak mau membuat Rukia bergidik sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu Ishida, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil menjilat kuping Rukia, sedangkan gadis Kuchiki itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, takut beradu dengan kepala Ichigo. "Ishida dan istrinya sudah mempunyai momongan... bagaimana kalau kita... menyusulnya, hm?"

Sekali Ichigo menjilat telinga Rukia dan sesekali menggigitnya serta menghembuskan nafas. Jangan tanyakan keadaan Rukia, perbuatan yang dilakukan Ichigo memberi efek tersendiri yang belum pernah Rukia rasakan.

Ichigo menurunkan jilatannya menuju leher jenjang Rukia, memberi beberapa ciuman di titik rangsang Rukia dan... berhasil!

Rukia tampak mendesah tertahan, wajahnya memerah, matanya memicing, tangannya mengenggam kerah kemeja Ichigo dengan kuat, nafas Rukia terengah-engah.

Ichigo semakin melancarkan aksinya, "Ayolah Rukia, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," setelah melihat 'karya' Ichigo yang indah di leher Rukia, pria itu menatap intens sang gadis. "Asal kau tahu, dikamusku diam itu berarti iya." Ucapnya sambil menggendong Rukia

Rukia yang baru sadar dari sensasi yang dirasakannya langsung menolak dengan memukul dada Ichigo, tpi apa daya, penelitian ilmuwan sudah mengatakan kalau kekuatan pria jauh lebih kuat daripada wanita.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Jerit Rukia kala Ichigo mengikat kedua tangannya diatas dengan dasi di kepala ranjang.

Ichigo yang melihat penolakkan dari tunangannya hanya tersenyum –err... seksi, "Asal kau tahu, aku menyukai gadis yang liar seperti kau. Ada kata-kata terakhir di masa perawanmu, Rukia?"

Rukia yang ketakutan hanya bisa...

"TIDAKKK!"

... untung saja kamar hotel itu dilapisi kedap suara, kalau tidak orang sudah mengira ada 'sesuatu' di kamar hotel itu –memang ada 'sesuatu' sih.

.

.

SRET SRET

Sebuah tanda silang bertengger tepat diatas tanggal dengan angka 27 yang sudah dua bulan ini yang selalu dilakukannya. Si pelaku yang sudah mencoreng angka 27 itu menghela nafas. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus pelan perut yang belum terlihat buncit. Wajahnya yang kusut –namun cantik– menoleh ke belakang.

Di belakang, terlihat sebuah gaun panjang berwarna putih dengan bahu terbuka terpampang manis di badan manekin. Terlihat pas di tubuh manekin, andai tubuh itu diberi nyawa, mungkin si manekin sudah berjingkrak dapat mencoba gaun mahal + bagus + mewah buatan designer terkenal.

CKLEK BUM

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup. Seorang makhluk dengan perawakan tinggi berambut kuning muncul dengan senyum di wajah. Pria itu menghampiri sang tunangan yang sedang bermuram durja.

"Sayang, sudah mendingan mualnya?" bisik si makhluk mesra sambil memeluk tunangannya dari belakang dan mengelus perut wanita itu.

Wanita?

"Sudah... Ichigo?" tangan wanita itu membelai tangan prianya.

"Iya, sayang."

Raut wajah Rukia tampak ragu sejenak. "Besokkan pernikahan kita, aku mau gaunku nanti 'tidak biasa..." Ichigo bisa merasakan setetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. "... aku mau gaunku ada Chappy-nya."

"Tapi, Rukia–"

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau nikah. Lagian ini bukan permintaanku, tapi ini," Rukia menunjuk perutnya. "masa' kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan 'anak'mu ini? Kau benar-benar kejam pada anakmu sendiri, Ichigo."

Oke, mungkin ini adalah kesalahan Ichigo yang terlalu memanjakan Rukia dan akibatnya seperti sekarang, mau tidak mau Ichigo harus menurutinya, apalagi kalau ini sudah menyangkut _anaknya_. Memang masih calon anak, tapi bagaimanapun nyawa pemberian Tuhan harus dijagakan?

"Tapi Rukia..."

"Nak, ayahmu jahat pada kita. Ia tidak mau menuruti kemau–"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi."

Ichigo paling tidak suka kalau Rukia bicara pada sang anak dengan lebay-nya tentang penolakan itu. Pria itu takut kalau anaknya kelak membencinya.

Dengan enggan Ichigo meraih _handphone_-nya dan menekan beberapa tombol setelah terdengar nada dari telepon genggam itu, kini Ichigo bersuara, "Cepat. Datang. Ke sini."

TUUT

"Puas kau, Rukia?" wanita yang bernama Rukia itu hanya nyengir.

"Terima ka–" Rukia segera berlari menuju toilet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

HUEEEK

Terdengar bunyi air dari keran dan tak habis satu detik, terdengar suara langkah kaki seperti berlari. Ichigo yang tak jauh dari pintu kamar memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap ada 'kambing tua' yang menerjang kapan saja

DUAR!

"RUKIA-CHAN~~"

BRUAG!

"JANGAN MASUK SEMBARANGAN, OYAJII!" Teriak Ichigo.

Si kambung tua –coret– Otou-chan Ichigo hanya menyengir tidak jelas. "Refleks yang bagus, _my sweetest son_~~ Tampaknya kau sudah siap menjadi seorang ayah yang baik~~"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum miring, "Dan kau akan menjadi kakek yang buruk untuk anakku."

Rukia yang baru keluar dari toilet dan melihat pemandangan tidak lazim itu hanya tersenyum pada si Oyajii, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Tou-san."

Bukan tanpa sebab Rukia memanggil ayah Ichigo dengan sebutan 'Tou-san', salahkan saja si jenggot yang meminta Rukia memanggilnya dua bulan lebih cepat dari pernikahan.

"Syukurlah, aku kira cucuku kenapa-napa~"

BRUAG!

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di pipi sang jenggot tua, "Jangan bicara yang macam-macam!"

Sepertinya keceriaan keluarga Kurosaki beserta calon 'putri ketiga' tidak akan ada habisnya.

.

.

Dua orang berbeda gender berdiri di depan altar dengan seorang pastor di depan mereka. Gaun putih yang ada 'sedikit' motif Chappy melekat di tubuh sang wanita. Sedangkan sang pria memakai tuxedo yang membuat rambut orange-nya semakin menonjol.

Setelah mengucapkan sumpah setia sehidup semati dan menjadi seorang suami-istri yang sah, si pria mencium sang wanita yang tak pelak membuat tamu-tamu bersorak dan merona hebat.

"Silahkan kepada pembelai untuk melemparkan buket bunganya." Sesuai dengan instruksi MC, wanita itu melempar sebuket bunga krisan putih dengan senyum menawan.

PLOP!

"ICHIGO~~~"

Yang mendapat buket itu adalah...

"Oyajii?"

... ayah Ichigo tercinta, Kurosako Isshin.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Hallo~ saya update!

Udah saya putusin kalo ga pindah rate, kalo pindah makin ribet dan saya ga pingin fic ini ribet *plak*

Gimana, gaje? Maaf ya kalau jadi kayak gini. alasan saya ga bisa update banyak, sekali lagi, maaf yaaa! Oh ya, rencananya chapter depan itu endingnya. masalah chap depan, itu tentang hubungan IchiRuki.  
saya juga ga janji bisa update cepat.

Okeh, review-mu, semangatku! Review!


End file.
